Nunca olvides que te quiero
by SMILE LOVE PEACE
Summary: Bella es una niña y alegre. Un día es secuestrada después de la escuela. Esa niña despierta e intuitiva de pronto se va a encontrar recluida en una pequeña casa extraña. Su captor es un hombre apocado y solitario que no quiere hacerle ningún daño, pero que tampoco tiene intención de dejarla escapar. EN ADOPCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**LIBRO I**

Prólogo

_Guéthary, 9 de septiembre,  
Tiempo despejado, 18°, suave oleaje_

Cariño:

Larry ha vuelto a hacer sus necesidades en el baño. Ha dejado rastros por todas partes, una verdadera ~asquerosidad~, como dirías tú.

He leído una revista que el vinagre blanco le haría huir de la bañera y que la lejía lo llevaría de vuelta a su caja. ¡Y que más! Le gusta tanto beber del grifo que no hay forma de sacarlo de ahí, sobre todo ahora que acaba de aprender cómodo abre la puerta. En fin, por probar que no puede.

No hago más que hablarte del gato, es una ridiculez. Soy ridícula. Pero el ridículo no mata, al contrario que la desdicha, de modo que, ¿qué voy a hacer?, pues hablar del gato.

Estos últimos días parece deprimido.

Esta mañana he pasado un buen rato mirando afuera. Hace nos días brilla el sol, y lo hago tan a menudo que la nariz se me puso roja. Al parecer esto me da un buen aspecto, eso dice tu padre.

Tiro el sillón de rejilla hasta colocarlo delante de la ventana del salón, en el lado sur, para tener un vista despejada. Intento interesarse por las cosas más pequeñas para pensar menos en las grandes, así que me siento y miro. El cielo, sobre todo. Es increíble lo que pasa con él, a veces las nubes adoptan la forma de tu cara, de una ballena o de una camelia.

Y otras el viento las hace avanzar tan deprisa que parecen aviones. Hoy tienen el aspecto de la nata.

¡Ah!, no te lo había dicho: he cambiado de cortinas. El sol las había atacado tanto que el rojo de las flore se veía pardusco. Cada vez que las corría, puede que por lo del defecto de Charlie, me ponía triste.

Así que el sábado nos fuimos con Marie al centro a escoger una tela.  
Como el curso ya había empezado, aquello parecía un hormiguero, hasta tal punto que tuve que salir; menos mal que tu abuela hizo cola por mí.

Las nuevas son muy sencillas, de algodón gris perla, pero cambian la luz de la estancia. El salón se ve más grande y no se sí eso es bueno. En estos momentos cualquier cosa me ahoga.

_~¿Sabes qué pareces ahí sentada sin hacer nada?~_

Pierdo con facilidad la noción del tiempo cuando estoy mirando por la ventana, de modo que tuve un sobresalto. Jacob estaba apoyado en la jamba de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los pulgares metidos bajo las axilas, como lo suele hacer.

No se cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero un dolor brusco me atravesó la nuca, como si en un insistente mirada me hubiera herido. No respondí y el se puso a rebuscar en la biblioteca.

Tu padre escoge un cuadro cada vez que no sabe que decir; lo ha hecho siempre, claro... es su forma de confesar ~te quiero~. Pero después de ello tengo la sensación de que sólo diálogo con obras de arte.

Se acercó con una monografía de Hopper en las manos. La hojeó un instante, su dedo se detuvo en una página y me la pasó. Mire el cuadro, _Eleven AM_.  
~Pero esta desnuda-objete-. Además, apenas son las nueve.~

Creo que quiso darme un beso pero, al final, nada. Sólo sonrió, esa sonrisa que tú no conoces de él y que significa nostalgia.

Se puso la americana, se arregló el nudo de la corbata-la de las miosotas- y se fue a trabajar. Me quede sola, con el libro en el regazo.

Compare el color de mi pelo con el de la mujer sentada en la butaca azul; Jacob tenía razón: caoba, como el tuyo. Mire mis pies, y llevamos los mismos zapatos. Pon las manos cruzadas en una postura inquieta, asomada a la ventana, se adivina que espera a alguien; a alguien que, sin duda, no volverá.  
De pronto me entraron ganas de llorar, pero me mordí el labio inferior, levanté la cabeza hacia el techo, solté un suspiro y se me paso.

Tu padre te mira siempre, en cambio yo ya no lo consigo. Dice:~Una mariposa nocturna, tu mirada~. Lo repite cuando estamos en la cama, cuando ha bebido demasiado, cuando intenta abrazarme y yo tampoco lo consigo. A ti puedo decírtelo, mira por donde.

Cariño, llaman a la puerta. Será Marie: me acompaña a la consulta del doctor Cullen por mis ataques de pánico, ya sabes, cuando el corazón empieza a latirme tan deprisa que me dan sacudidas y ya no soy capaz de ir a comprar unas cortinas sola.

Nunca olvides que te quiero.

Mamá

* * *

Espero que les gusté. Dejen sus comentarios.  
Besos.


	2. Al principio

_Al principio_

Cuando se fueron, me sentí tan mal que tuve que sentarme en el suelo: no tenía ni fuerzas ni para llegar a una silla.

No sé como aguanté lo suficiente para no desplomarme en sus brazos, y en cuestión de abrazos debo decir que aquellos no eran nada del otro mundo. El ~otro mundo~ estaba formado justamente por la nube de espectros que acababan de despertar, pero claro! ellos no lo sabían.

Desde su punto de vista, simplemente me traían una noticia... extraordinaria.  
¡Un año y medio borrando su rostro! Milímetro cuadrado a milímetro cuadrado, a fuerza de negación, de borracheras, de libros leídos, de películas vistas y de ansiolíticos; Un año y medio de silencio, haciendo ver que... y de golpe Tanya reaparecía bajo los rasgos fatigados de una pareja de inspectores arrastrando tras ellos la sombre de una niña a la que todos habíamos dado por muerta hacía años.

Sonó mi móvil, no pide responder. Sentado sobre las baldosas esperé a que mis piernas se recuperaran, con la espantosa sensación de que los pelos de mi torso se convertirían en espinas.

Exactamente como el alma se apodera de un cuerpo en las películas de terror, los recuerdos me golpearon en en plexo solar, como un bumerán y a toda velocidad.

El aire en mi estudio parecía haberse enrarecido, tenía que salir, costara lo que costase, cuando antes mejor. Al cabo de un momento mis piernas se recuperaron. El resto, no.

Di un portazo: la carta que me habían traído se quedo allí, en la mesa de la cocina, aún cerrada.  
En aquel momento no tuve valor para abrirla.

.

.

.

Delante del restaurante China que linda con mi edificio, la hija de los dueños pasaba un trapo por los asientos de plástico. Como de costumbre, llevaba una falda tejana, una blusa de cuello redondo y unas merceditas de charol negro.

En su uniforme de domingo, siempre parece una muñeca recién extraída de una vitrina para sacar brillo al mundo. Como de costumbre, le dije: ~Eh, Jessica~. Me miro con un aire curioso bajo la cortina de su flequillo, me saludo con el extremo del mentón y se puso de nuevo a frotar los reposabrazos.

Cuando me trasladé aquí hace cuatro años, ella apenas sabía andar: a esa cría es como si la hubiera visto nacer. En aquel momento cualquiera habría dicho que ni siquiera me había reconocido.

Me senté en el Pause Café, a pleno sol. Escuche el contestador: era mi madre, quien, algo tarde, me avisaba de la posible visita de la policía.

En el otro extremo de l terraza, la Pelirroja leía _La sociedad de consumo_ con las gafas de aviador apoyadas en la nariz; la semana anterior era un tratado sobre las fobias. Jasper puso mi café sobre la mesa, con el olor a primavera tatuado en la camisa; desde hace unos días está haciendo un tiempo espectacular para ser abril, como si el cielo se hubiera trastornado.  
Con su fuerte acento del sur, me soltó:

-¿Qué tal, Edward, todo bien?

-Da miedo-respondí, o algo así que seguro que sonó a falso.

Jasper es el mayor seductor de la historia-como mínimo mayor mitómano del barrio-, pero en lugar de contarme con pelos y señales sus últimas hazañas como hace normalmente y en especial los lunes, ,cogió la pizarra de la acera y empezó a dar color a la guirnalda de las ensaladas, al tronco de atún vuelta y vuelta y la salchicha de _Morteau_ con puré a base de pequeñas flores multicolores.

El ángulo muerto de mi memoria acababa de anularse; imagino que se notaba. Mis ojos se perdieron en la contemplación de la Pelirroja, cuyo grácil cuerpo flotaba en un vestido _baby doll_ de algodón verde.

Siempre me he preguntado a que se dedicaba para estar garabateando papeles a unas horas tan imprevisibles, pero nunca me atreví q dirigirle la palabra: ~gato escaldado~, como se suele decir.

Basto un instante observándola leer, bonita y estudiosa, y tomar notas en un _Moleskine_, para que casi olvidara lo que acababa de pasar.

Encendí un cigarrillo con el gesto habitual, pero aquello no era lo habitual. El mechero que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa pareció hundirse en el mármol de imitación como tragado por una voz que hubieran expulsado del pasado, de unas profundas tinieblas:

~Si estás tan emperrado en auto asfixiante, ¡hazlo como mínimo con clase!~  
Tanya había abierto la cremallera del bolsillo cilíndrico de cuero negro y, tras una excavación arqueológica en aquel cajón de sastre en el que llevaba sus cosas, había sacado un encendedor rectangular de metal dorado, algo mayor que una pieza de dómino, con unas iniciales grabadas que no eran las mías y mucho menos las suyas, A. D.

Con su habitual sonrisa pendida en el rostro, me había quitado de las manos el mini Bic en el que se leía algo espiritual del estilo de I_'m on fire_ y se había levantado para tirarlo.

Desde el bar, contemple como sus nalgas moldeadas por unos Levi's se contoneaban hasta el cubo de la basura mientras pensaba que aquel culo, tarde o temprano, iba a perder el mundo.

Con un pulgar pintado de azul Klein, había accionado la ruede chilla del mechero dorado para encender el cigarrillo que yo tenía entre los labios: ~¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eddy!~. Le eché el humo a la cara.

Desde luego, ella no fumaba. Pero se trataba de una libertad que no tenía nada que ver con una pretendida fuerza de voluntad, sino de algo tan simple como que jamás lo había conseguido, a pesar de todas las estrategias desplegadas para engancharse.

Horas y horas escondida en un rincón del jardín intentando tragarse una calada, montones de paquetes echados a perder para conseguir ser como todo el mundo, litros de lágrimas vertidas ante la incapacidad de ~apurar uno~ entre clase y clase! pero no había nada que hacer, su cuerpo nunca quiso saber nada de eso.

Hecha ya una mujer, claro está, sacaba gran partido de ello. ~Venciendo sin peligro, baby, se triunfará sin gloria~, le decía a menudo! por qué no soportaba que la llamara ~baby~.

Aquel primer regalo, el primogénito de una larga lista, apenas duro un mes. Tanya me relataba constantemente mecheros, pero se estropeaba al cabo de unas semanas, incluso aquel que me trajo de Moscú, el que llevaba el sello del ejército soviético. Cuando uno mira hacia atrás, el símbolo resulta asombroso.  
En el otro extremo de la terraza, la Pelirroja recogía sus cosas. Echó el libro de Baudrillard, el boli y la agenda en su cesto de paja y se fue del bar, no sin antes hacer un gesto con la mano a Jasper.

Me pregunte si había que registrarla en su palmarés, pero, en consideración a mi salud mental, decidí que no.  
El viento se metía en su vestido y conseguía que se hinchara como una_ Granny Smith_ y, sin duda porque el _Edén_ ya no quedaba muy lejos, me acordé de las palabras de Juan: ~Y al principio fue el Verbo~. En medio de aquellas palabras sagradas, pague la cuenta.

Pasé por el quiosco; por supuesto, el suceso era motivo de grandes titulares. Compré una nutrida selección de diarios, sin ser plana mente consciente de que todo aquello era verdad.  
De nuevo arriba, abrí la carta.  
La leí.

.

Siempre quise ser escritor, pero después de Tanya no he vuelto a escribir una línea. Escribir habría significado para mi hablar de ella, y en aquella época era incapaz de hacerlo. De todas formas, a través de la sutil trama de las existencias, alguien parecía querer que ejecutara mis sueños.

No estaba seguro de querer vivir aquel año terrible durante el que me mantuve vivo bajo la forma de un felpudo, pero no podía escuchar las demonios de otro sin afrontar los míos: la extraña misiva apareció, pues, para reabrir la caja de Pandora. No estaba mal, ya que llegaban vacaciones. Las de Semana Santa.  
La resurrección.

.

.  
.

La primera vez que vi a Tanya fue tres años antes, en el Jardin de Luxembourg. Estaba tumbada en la hierba, boca abajo, con el móvil adherido a la oreja. Sus piernas batían en el aire, ahora una, ahora otra, con la regularidad de un metrónomo, y me distraían momentáneamente de la culpable contemplación de la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Llevaba unas sandalias blancas tan finas que parecía tener los pies encerrados en una caja torácica, unos vaqueros ceñidos, y una camiseta beis excesivamente grande, tanto que a cada momento se le resbalaba del hombro y ponía al descubierto la parte de arriba del sostén, un triángulo de blonda negra que más tarde conocí al dedillo.

La primera vez que oí su voz, vino a ser básicamente:~Vale. Pues que te en~. Acababa de colgar. Supongo que no se dio cuenta de que yo la observaba con la tenacidad de una cámara de vigilancia, porque torció el gesto.

Seguro que no era más que una reacción malhumorada contra su ex interlocutor, pero fuera como fuese, yo me había apoderado de ella: según mi colega Emmett, siempre he sido un poco eretómano.

Sonó otra vez su móvil. Pareció dudar, pero por fin respondió:~¿Si? Yo misma~. Acto seguido unos niños lanzaron una pelota y yo ya no oí más.

Los huesos de los extremos de sus pies te iniciaron su danza hipnótica, yo intente sumergirme de nuevo en la lectura de C_rónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo_, en vano. Es uno de los mejores libros que he leído, pero ella era capaz dice eclipsar a Murakami. En realidad, era capaz de eclipsarlo a todo.

Al acabar la conservación, dejo el teléfono sobre la hierba y se puso boca arriba. La camiseta, con el movimiento, aún se abrió más. Con dos dedos se coloco bien la manga en el hombro antes de tumbarse.

Se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el cielo, de un azul implacable; yo me quede inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en sus labios rosa entreabiertos ante el verano.

Imaginaba la textura de su piel, el olor de sus rizos rubio glaciar que, como un sol, se desparramaban por el césped, pero se levantó bruscamente. Se quitó las briznas de hierbas del pelo, se froto la espalda con la palma de la mano.

Llevaba en el cuello una larga cadena de la que colgaba un dije en forma de manzana y empezó a toquetearlo con gesto nervioso cuñado sonó de nuevo el móvil. Recogió el bolso de cuero negro y, mientras respondía a la llamada, se alejó por la avenida del jardín:

~¿Si? Yo misma.~

En aquel instante, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era saber su nombre. Me entere de él as tarde, y también de que posaba para pintores y fotógrafos para pagar el alquiler de su habitación en la rue des Canettes, lo que me explicaba en parte la avalancha de llamadas que aquel día habían echado por tierra todos mis anhelos de seducción (aparte de que llevaba Bermudas y no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de seducir llevando bermudas).

Era de provincias; su padre era carpintero, su madre no trabajaba. Nunca tuve el placer de conocerlo pero -evidentemente- vi fotos de ellos. Viven en una casa de pueblo hecha de piedra dorada, cerca de Villefranche-sur Saône y, a pesar de que es propiedad, sus modestos ingresos y los dos niños a los que tienen que mantener no les permiten financias los estudios de su única hija, y menos los descalabros presupuestarios en la sección de zapatos de mujer de Bon Marché. Menos mal que tenía una beca.  
Y lo más importante era guapa.

_Estudiante de Bellas Artes, 22 años, se ofrece como  
Modelo para artistas.  
Llamar a Tanya, 06 23 12 XX XX_

_ PD: No me desplazo por menos de 50 euros  
Por hora.  
Condición de musa a convenir._

Naturalmente, recibía gran cantidad de llamadas. Un setenta por ciento procedía de hombres que la tomaban por puta, y un veinticinco por ciento, ante el tono descarado del anuncio, optaban por probar suerte sin meterse la mano en el bolsillo, pero los quince restantes eran efectivamente artistas interesados en lo que podía ofrecerles, y algunos habitualmente incluso le pagaban muy bien.

A fuerza de oírlo responder ~¿Si? Yo misma~, decidí que tenía el alma desdoblada y con el tiempo aquello se convirtió en una broma particular entre nosotros.

Decía ~Yo misma se ha comprado unos zapatos nuevos~, o ~No cuelgues, Yo misma esta agobiada con el cartón de la leche y la harina para tus putas crepes~, o bien ~Yo misma te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?.

Me moría de celos de todos aquellos hombres que no eran yo en sus inmensos estudios con cristalera, por no hablar de aquella exposición en la rue de Seine titulada Un _elfe_ _à_ _ma_ _porte_, en cuya inauguración aprendí que, en la jerga de los fotógrafos célebres, _elfe_ significa ~en cueros~ Y _à ma porte_, ~en mi catre~.

Mi carácter pacífico me obligo a abandonar la galería ante se e terminar las noventas y dos botellas de champán y los setenta y cinco litros de Campari; la desesperación, aunque saludable, dio a pie a una escena espantosa según la cual yo era un artistas, ni el mínimo respeto por el susodicho elfe, ni el mínimo respeto por nada en el mundo que no fuera mi propio ombligo, y Tanya me castigo sin ella durante tres semanas a base de ~Yo misma no puede, tiene un compromiso~.

Imagino que era mejor eso que la ocurrencia de un fotógrafo célebre salpicando con sangre fresca sus senos en 30 x 40.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras observaba cómo se alejaba por la avenida, tan frágil entre los árboles excesivamente grandes, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba.

La camiseta demoníaca resbalo por última vez de su hombro mientras cruzaba la verja por el lado de Denali y yo... yo pensaba que era tan bonita que los alisos tenían que haberse inclinado a su paso, como en un cuento. Digamos que menudo efecto me había hecho.

En los días que siguieron, abandone la cuestión de aprobar el examen como si se tratara de una antigua amante de la que uno se ha cansado, y vagué por el Luxembourg con la esperanza de volver a verla.

A pesar de todo, mi tesina estaba consagrada al marqués de Sade, y mi exposición, cual una guillotina, caía en 13 de septiembre. Estábamos a mediamos de agosto y no había redactado ni una sola línea de la tercera parte. Pero... el eclipse había empezado.

Volví a diario durante diez días, en los que me mordieron la piel todo tipo de insectos en celo, pero ella no apareció. Con el alma destrozada, acepté pues la semana en Bandol que me proponía Emmett para terminar entre el olor de la madreselva el estudio de _Los ciento veinte días de_ _Sodoma_; tampoco era cuestión de echar por la borda el resto de mi carrera.

.  
.

Mi carrera... Cumpliré veintiséis años en junio y actualmente soy profesor de francés, un destino banal, la seguridad del empleo, todo lo que Tanya odiaba. Trabajo hace casi dos años en un colegio de Méaux, ~Zona de educación prioritaria~.

Los niños llegan a mi sin saber escribir, y la semana pasada, Lauren, compañera de artes plásticas, recibió un par de bofetones de tres chicas de 5°B que alegaban que era lesbiana.  
El último tema de redacción que propuse a mis alumnos estaba planteado así:~Inventad un mundo en el que todo sea posible~.

En la mayoría de los casos leí el guión de _God of War II_ con muchas faltas de ortografía y pocos cambios de ritmos.

Cultivo a pensar de todo la esperanza de legar a ser un mecanismo favorable en la formación de las generaciones futuras y, a pesar de mis numerosas desilusiones, cada alumno que consigue gracias a mí amar los libros constituye mi pequeña victoria personal.

Digamos que la gran inutilidad del mundo me siento útil. Sin embargo alguien está avivando para mi futuro próximo algunas modificaciones, por las buenas o por las malas.

_Una mujer joven me robó la vida; una niña parece querer devolvérmela._

* * *

**Espero que les gusté. Dejen su review.  
Besos.**


	3. Nada

...

ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN

Hoy es un día especialmente especial.

Hoy J. Me ha traído un cuaderno.

He ido detrás de ti durante mucho tiempo y hoy te tengo. En tu interior tiene líneas de un azul que parece diluido en agua y unos márgenes rosa fluorescente, exactamente igual que la falda que seguía poniéndome para jugar tenías, que se había quedado demasiada corta y me obligaba a llevar un short debajo, todo por culpa de Edward.

Mides 21 x 30 centímetros y en la tapa llevas a Dora la Exploradora. Escribo estas palabras gracias a un bolígrafo retráctil con una mochila que se balancea en su extremo sujeta por una especie de escubidú verde ( cada vez que J. Me trae algo, cualquiera diría que cree que tengo cuatro años y medio, pero vamos a dejarlo).

Dice que tú eres para mí y sólo para mí, que te puedo garabatear y hacerte lo que me déla gana, que nunca vendrá a mirar que tienes dentro. Da igual. Voy a buscarte un escondrijo.

No hay muchos escondrijos por aquí. O al menos no hay ninguno suficientemente grande para que se meta una chica. Pero un cuaderno, aunque sea de tu tamaño, podría caber.

He pensado mucho antes de estrenarte: mi cerebro tenía que configurarse de nuevo como un ordenador que ha estado demasiado tiempo desconectado.  
Desde luego, he escrito mucho en mi cabeza porque no puedo evitarlo (además, antes de ti no te creas que ha sido pan comido todos los días). Lo que pasa es que en la cabeza es distinto: se puede corregir, y a ti no voy a hacerte tachones, ya que J. Olvido comprarme un corrector blanco.  
Si estuviera aquí, mamá remitiría constantemente que tengo el ~Síndrome de la vuelta al cole~. ¡Siempre lo mismo!

Estoy tan emocionada con las nuevas provisiones que duermo con ellas, pero en realidad no duermo por el miedo que me da que se estropeen o que al darme la vuelta pueda doblar las hojas o que los cartuchos de tinta se despachurren y haga unos estragos bestiales.  
La última vez que tuve el síndrome, hice compras de adulto, me refiero a cosas serias del tipo:

-una pluma con plumilla metálica plateada

-cuadernos Clairefontaine

-una agenda con tapas de plástico imitación cuero

-notas de quita y pon aunque no con forma de corazón

Y nada de las cosas que me gustaban cuando estaba en primaria, más o menos del estilo de:

-rotuladores con brillos

-carpetas con estrellas

-lápiz de dibujo Hello Kitty

-gomas de forma de cosas (sobre todo de nube)

No quería que los demás se pitorrearan de mí, y más cuando voy un año adelantada y soy bajita para mi edad. De todos modos, luego lloré mucho por haber obligado a mamá a comprar todas esas mierdas para mayores (¡además, las otras niñas de la clase tenían notas adhesivas con forma de corazón!)...

Eso sí, había dormido con la pluma de plumilla plateada mi agenda de plástico de imitación que apestaba como las muñecas Barbie cuando son nuevas, preguntándome si mis menos empezarían a crecer un día y se parecerían a los de mi mamá, que son los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, incluso en la tele.

No voy a mentirte: pensaba en cualquier cosa para no pensar en el mañana, porque me entraba un canguelo... Nos habían enseñando en el colegio en CM 2. Y me pareció feo y enrevesado, tipo laberinto, con paredes verde oliva agrietadas e hileras de puertas amarillas, rojas y azules marcadas con números absurdos del tipo ~224~.

Me preguntaba como se podía sobrevivir en un lugar donde había más clases que fotografías mías en el libro que Charlie me dedico, me refiero a que a eso se le llama VERTIGINOSO, y me había hundido la moral hasta el fondo de mis Converse. Pero finalmente la cosa funciono.

Encontré a Alice a los cinco minutos ante el tablón de anuncios y a partir de ahí todo fue fácil, porque con Alice siempre todo era fácil, especialmente perderse y reencontrarse en los lavabos de chicas para untarse ~cosmic blue~ En los ojos, algo que está  
ESPECIFICAMENTE prohibido por todas las madres del mundo (excepto por la madre de Alice) cuando se acaba de entrar de sexto.

Vamos, que me dejara cortar un brazo si alguien pudiera asegurarme que una vez manca sería tele transportada a su lado en la clase 224.  
Evidentemente: IMPOSIBLE.

ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN

Me comía el coco pensando que ya no sabría escribir, pero como dice papá, es mi ~fuerte~ (sobre todo cuando aún lloraba a causa de un cero en cálculo mental).  
Después de reflexionar, todavía sé escribir si se consideraba la cosa desde un punta de vista técnico, pero tengo un problema en el hombro como cuando forzaba demasiado el revés para impresionar a Edward.

Así que quizá espere a que me salga de nuevo un ampolla en el dedo medio, así dejare de preguntarme si estoy seis pies bajo tierra con los otros muertos de mi familia desde él as predecesor de mis predecesores, que era un sombrerero en Ruán en 1750 y que media el mundo en contornos de cabeza, si Charlie sigue el la superficie de la tierra fotografiando la vida en blanco y negro, dejare de dar vueltas sobre mí mismas asta que ya no pueda tenerme en pie, recordare el mar que golpea contra los acantilados sin tener ganas de gritar y también empezare de nuevo a respirar sin pegar golpes contra las paredes.

Mi cabeza es como un gigantesco juego de mikado y no se por donde empezar. En cualquier caso, mis senos han empezado a crecer.

Mierda.  
(No hay escondrijo.)

Uf, J. Se ha marchado. Solo quería decirme que vendría su madre, así he sabido que era domingo.

Ahora que te tengo a ti, lo próximo que voy a pedir será una radio despertador digital con cifras luminosas y un botón especial para ver la fecha. Esto será más difícil de obtener, pero de todos modos me gustaría saber que edad tenido EXACTAMENTE. No puedes imaginarte hasta qué punto es horrible no saber qué edad se tiene exactamente.

Cada semana, la madre de J. Viene a visitarle y cada semana élme avisa, como sí eso fuera a cambiar algo para mí. Puede que lo haga para hacerse el simpático, no sé.

Cuando comprendí que era algo que se repetía todos los domingos, empece a hacer marcas en la pared (una cada semana) con el mago del cepillo de dientes: las hago de cuatro en cuatro, con forma de almohadilla como es en las teclas de teléfono, estilo prisionero durante la guerra.

Las grabo debajo de la cama para que él no pueda verlas, aunque eso me obligue a hacer de espeleóloga, pues la cama es increíblemente baja. Pero teniendo en cuanta que no sé usando hice la primera, sólo consigo un indicio. De momento hay once.

Quizá fuera ya han empezado las clases, y yo no estoy con Alice ante el tablón de anuncios para ver sí iremos a la misma clase.  
En fin...

Leo de nuevo lo que he anotado y en lo concerniente a mis pechos debo precisar.  
Sería mejor decir: excrecencias.

Al escribir EXCRECENCIAS me dan ganas de empezar a girar sobre mi misma hasta que no me tenga en pie.

En casa de Charlie, durante las vacaciones, vi un reportaje en Discovery Channel en el que el agricultor sujetaba una gallina por las patas y la hacia girar por encima de su cabeza a una velocidad demencial, como si fuera un nunchaku. Luego le colocaba la cabeza bajo el ala y zas: la gallina se dormía. Parecía un número de magia.

De pronto, cual no realmente tengo demasiadas ganas de pegar golpes contra las paredes, giro sobre mímisma con los brazos extendidos como hélices y luego meto la cabeza sobre el brazo.

Lo que pasa es que nunca me duermo, al contrario, me duele mucho la cabeza, seguramente porque soy una niña y no una gallina. En fin, resumiendo.

ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN  
ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN

Realmente es una maravilla escribir mi nombre. Me gustaría tener bolis de muchos colores distintos para hacer las S rosa, las A verde, las B naranja, las W azul, las I morado, como lo hacía ante en mis cuadernos de poesía con el estuche de rotuladores.  
Pero incluso todo en negro queda bien.

ANGELA WEBER  
MARIE SWAN  
FRANCIS SWAN  
También bien.

BEN CHENEY  
ALICE BRANDON  
JULIEN SWAN (= el que era sombrerero en Ruán.

Es mi antepasado favorito de nuestro árbol genealógico, porque me encantan los sombreros. Cuando sea mayor diseñare sombreros, además ya he empezado mi carrera aunque aún no sea internacional. También haré bolsos, cinturones y tal vez joyas, pero esto ya es menos seguro.)

MIKE NEWTON  
EDWARD MASEN (= [:  
Mejor aún.

JACOB BLACK

El Día del Volvo Plateado, antes de comprender que el gato no estaba enfermo y que en realidad no necesitaba que le enseñará el camino para ir hasta la casa del padre de Edward, que es doctor veterinario, J.  
Me había preguntado cómo me llamaba. Luego dijo ~Jacob~ ofreciéndome la mano por encima del volante, y se la estreché.

Menos mal (lo tenía en la punta de la lengua) que no dije:~ ¡Ah! ¡Qué guay, como mi padre! ~. No se explicar muy bien por qué, pero no me gustaría nada que lo supiera.  
Por eso lo llamo J.

Un día te explicare el Día del Volvo Plateado, pero ahora mismo me entrarían ganas de morderme los puños y, como estoy tan contenta de escribir en tu interior, otra vez será.

.

Pregunto a menudo por el gato. J. Dice que se llama Catherine, un nombre nada creíble para un gato (el mío se llama Larry), que está muy bien y que afuera tiene un jardín magnífico en el que se pasa el día pegando brincos persiguiendo insectos y sobre todo mariposas.

Evidentemente: TONTERÍAS.

A veces al menos soñar, imaginar el jardín allí arriba, en alguna parte. Procuro convencerme de que notó la hierba bajo los pies y también el sol, que veo el cielo y que es increíblemente azul (aunque sea gris, aunque llueva, da igual).  
Sueño que hay algo alrededor de mi cuarto, por encima, por debajo, al lado, que está lleno de flores de todos los colores, como el jardín de casa, lo único que, por culpa de las paredes, no puedo verlas.

Sueño que un día mi cuarteo será transparente y que podré ver a través de él olmo en los submarinos de la Costa Azul, en los que tienes la impresión de caminar por el fondo del mar.

Parece que me encuentre en medio de un bosque muy frondoso con cantidad de ardillas (me gustan mucho las ardillas), marmotas, gnomos y elefantes. Allí habrá una cascada siempre a la temperatura ideal, es decir a 22°, unos columpios que llegaran hasta la luna, plantas carnívoras simpáticas y pájaros con un trinar extraordinariamente melodioso. Habrá uno que incluso sabrá silbar _La javanaise_, que es la canción predilecta de mamá, y si es posible tendrá la cabeza azul (si es posible).

.

Papá dice que la gente no siempre es tan amable como parece.

Lo dice por la señora Stanley, que es nuestra vecina y la especialista intergaláctica en lagartoneria. Hace cosas como llamar a los gendarmes el día que Marie organizo una barbacoa por su treinta años (es verdad que estaba pedo y qué se pasó horas berreando una antigua canción de un grupo que se llama Nirvanna, pero aún así...)

O bien afirma que Larry se afila las uñas en las tuyas de su jardín, lo cual es una tontería, pues Larry es demasiado pequeño para saltar la pared.

Y una vez nos vino a contar que el señor Mallory (nuestro vecino del otro lado) engañaba a su mujer con la chica de la panadería, otra tontería aún más grande, pues el señor Mallory tiene como mínimo quinientos años y la chica de la panadería todavía va a la universidad.

En broma, mamá dice siempre:~A la señora Stanley le encanta que le hagan caso~. Y con lo de hacer caso quiere decir contar un montón de historias (verdaderas o falsas pero sobre todo falsas) a gente que nunca ni viene. De todas formas, cada mañana nos saluda con frasesitas como ~¡Un día espléndido!~ o ~¡Con este vestido nuevo Renee, parece Julia Roberts!~".

A veces nos trae tomates del huerto, y cuando me ve en la ventana de mi habitación me saluda con los dedos completamente pegados, estiló reina de Inglaterra. En fin, déjemelos.

Todo esto para explicar que J. Es todo lo contrario: no es tan malo como parece y ya no me da tanto canguelo, seguramente a causa aquel día que lloró.

No creo que alguien que tiene lágrimas dentro pueda ser realmente malo (aunque Charlie me contó que había visto al oficial nazi llorar a escondidas de los demás oficiales nazis después de haber golpeado a su chica, Esther Krakowski, en plena calle, cuando Esther Krakowski solo tenía seis años y los dientes separados, todo por la culpa de la estrella que llevaba cosida en el vestido, pero procuro no pensar demasiado en ello).

Podría explicarle porque J. lloró, pero antes tendría que contarte lo del día en que deje de aparentar que soy sordomuda, y antes de eso debería explicarte el Día del Volvo Plateado, porqué si no, como historia, no valdría un pimiento.

ME LLAMO ISABELLA SWAN

He dado vueltas y más vueltas y más vueltas y ahora me siento como en diagonal.

EM LALMO SIANW SELALBA

Lista de cosas que tenía en casa y que aquí echó especialmente de menos:

a) Mi reloj sumergible de plástico verde que tiene cronómetro, despertador, pone la fecha y el coeficiente de las mareas (y también la hora).  
b) El espejo de bolsillo Hello Kitty que está en mi estuche de no maquillaje.  
c) El pastel de carne de mamá (y todos los sabrosos platos de mamá).  
d) Larry.  
e) El lector de DVD para ver todas las películas de terror que existen (aunque en realidad ya no me dejan, desde aquella vez en que no quise subir a nuestro auto porque tenía miedo de que nos machacada a todos como Christine).  
f) _e= mc2 mon Amour _de Patrick Cauvin (que es un seudónimo), mi libro favorito (aunque salga una inútil que se llama como mamá) y también mis _Harry Potter._  
g) Los paseos con Edward en su scooter azul eléctrico.  
h) Mi cuaderno de poesías:~ Poesías para E. M.~.

Me gustaría mucho hacer como la señora Stanley. Se que no está bien, pero no soporto a Kate. Pensar mal de Kate me ayuda un poco a no morderme los puños y dar vueltas sobre mí misma hasta que no me tengo de pie.

A eso de que un chico extraordinariamente inteligente como Edward encuentre algo en una chica que no sabe hacer nada más que llevar las uñas pintadas de rojo se le llama INCOMPRENSIBLE.

i) Mi bodyboard.  
j) El olor de mamá cuando se ha puesto su crema de lavanda.  
k) Mi Harrap's inglés-francés/francés-inglés para contar más cosas a Hikari (~Hikari~'quiere decir ~Luz~ en japonés~), la chica de Tokio con la que me carteó, que me escribe con papel Hello Kitty y me ha mandado el espejo citadon en b).  
l) La barba de papá contra mi mejilla los sábados por las mañanas cuando no se afeita.  
m) Las Converse arco iris en las que he marcado E. M. con rotulador indeleble.  
n) El guijarro agujerado que Alice recogió de la playa de Lariténia y me dio como amuleto, pero que olvide meterme en el bolsillo el Día del Volvo Plateado.  
o) Unos Mister Freeze (pido a J. Que compré, pero dice que j tiene congelador, así que me pregunto en que planeta estamos).

J. me prometió que un día me enseñaría la casa.

-¿De verdad hay una casa?-pregunte.

-¡Claro!

-Usted dice que hay un jardín, pero en realidad no hay ningún jardín. O sea que a lo mejor tampoco hay casa.

-Y según tu, ¿dónde viviría yo? ¿En una cueva? ¿En una nave espacial? ¿En Júpiter? Si no hay casa, ¿Dónde vivo yo?, vamos a ver, ¿puedes decírmelo? Y hay un jardín. Exactamente como te dije. Lleno de mariposas y de hierbas altas. Incluso hay una cabaña en lo alto de un árbol centenario. ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¿Soy un mentiroso?

Levanté los hombros al estilo de ~por una oreja me entra y por la otra me sale~. Parecía ofendido.

-¿Me traerá una radio despertador digital con los números y la fecha?

J. se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado como cada vez que me contaba trolas. Abrió la puerta y salió. El pestillo hizo el curioso ruido de un pestillo que se cierra. Luego pegue la oreja al hierro, pero como siempre no oí nada.

p) Un tubo de corrector blanco.  
q) La cama de papa y mamá, que es la mejor cama para jugar pelearnos con Nathan porque rebotaba como una cama elástica.  
r) Nathan (que es el hijo de la señora Stanley pero no es  
Intergalácticamente lagarton y además es el primer chico que me besó aunque yo no estuviera del todo de acuerdo).  
s) Google, para poder teclear ~Guía de nombres de pila~ y saber cuantos se llaman Jacob en Francia (así me entere de que desde 1946 hubo 1.960 Isabella y 7.431 Edward. También busque ~Alice~ y ~Nathan~, pero ya he olvidado los resultados pues los números y yo no hacemos muy buenas migas).  
t) Oír ~Twist~ en lugar de mi nombre y saber que acaba de llegar Charlie.  
u) Todos los botellines de Gini, de Orangina y de Coca-Cola que están alineados en la bodega de casa, como las muñecas rusas en la cómoda de Marie (que guarda porque se las regalo su antiguo amor, un oceanológo llamado Vladimir que le rompió el corazón, hasta el punto que aún no tiene marido a pesar de que sus ojos parecen dos esmeraldas).  
v) La arena en la parte de abajo de mi bañador plateado cuando volvemos de la playa.  
w) El collar secreto en forma de corazón en el que hay una foto de Mounie y que es de oro auténtico.  
x) El sol que entra con tanta fuerza en el salón que se diría que un cohete esta apunto de aterrizar en el sofá.  
y) La guitarra que me presto el tío Francis para tocar ~Yesterday~ (cuando se lo suplicó).  
z) Mimcama de hierro forjado que pinte de azul eléctrico con papá aunque mamá no estaba DE NINGÚN MODO de acuerdo y en la que me entreno para convertirme en una gran gimnasta aunque no sea ni rusa ni japonesa.

Y quería muchas cosas más pero el alfabeto no es suficientemente largo.

* * *

Gracias por sus review . Y también me gusta Glee . Pobre Finn.

Dejen su comentario.  
Besos.

gracias.

**GiasintiClara,melelali,nikki charlene, ****pocharolinga, ****lulastreetart, ****lapteagalaxy, ****avaterCharlie1231, ****Kriss21, ****juampaleon1, ****lucianofndz07, ****phoenix1993, RoxiD'Mellark, Jazzy Twilight, MarieAnne96, **


	4. Carta

Carta

Guéthary, 21 de diciembre,  
Viento intenso, 2°, bajamar

Cariño:

Estoy vacía. Un montón de huesos... vacíos.  
Me atiborran de medicamentos y los psicólogos hacen como si escucharan mi silencio, pero cada una de sus preguntas se atasca en mi como una moneda en una fuente seca.

Sus deseos no se cumplen; los míos tampoco. El precipicio es tan profundo que la caída de los cuerpos en él no provoca sonido, ni salpicadura.  
Tu padre escogería una Vanitas para decir lo que soy.  
Renee, la pluma y el tintero.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, ni siquiera me interesan ya las nubes.  
La semana pasada, la galería me sustituyó definitivamente por una rubia quince años más joven que yo, soltera y sin niña. Al principio pensé que podría volver. La gente viene para ver las pinturas y usted no es más que un icono entre otros iconos, una figura paralizada en medio de retratos: usted cree que siendo invisible será más fácil esquivar su mirada.

Pero determinadas miradas son inevitables... además de en Biarritz nos conoce todo el mundo.

Sueño con espacios abiertos, desierto, ciudades superpobladas. Sueño con poder ser anónima, olvidada, engullida en la multitud que aquí ya no aguanto. Quisiera desaparecer en una megalópolis donde la gente dejara de mirarme así, con lástima, su compasión, sus pensamientos inmemorables... ¡Quisiera que dejarán de mirarme, como si tú estuvieras muerta!

Te siento latir en mi, Belly.

Nadie quiere creerme, pero si estuvieras muerta, cariño, yo lo sabría. Mi corazón se ha detenido, pero el tuyo resuena en mi vientre, muy fuerte, como un tambor. Estás en alguna parte. No sé dónde ni con quién, pero estás en alguna parte, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza alta.

No es que lo crea, Bella. Lo sé.

Dentro de unos días llegara la primera Navidad sin ti después de once años. Jacob ni siquiera quiere comprar el árbol, no quería hacer nada. Marie nos ha invitado el día 24 y Charlie el 25, aunque según él, ¿para qué? Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Tus zapatos estarán junto al abeto, cariño. Créeme, estarán ahí, entre guirnaldas brillantes y bolas iluminadas.

Si estuvieras de viaje, celebraríamos la Navidad, ¿verdad que sí? Pues estás de viaje, aunque ignoremos el destino.  
No es más que eso: un viaje.

Tu padre te ha buscado tanto en estos seis últimos meses...  
Ni tu te lo imaginas. Por supuesto no me ha dicho ni una palabra de los días sin sueldo que ha pedido a la comisaría, ni una palabra de los largos y negros días que ha pasado recorriendo carreteras,creyendo reconocerte en cada encrucijada. Intenta ahorrármelo; es su forma de hacer las cosas, es así.  
Pero he visto el cuanta kilómetros del coche. Y he visto su mirada estas noches. He visto la botella de vino que se vaciaba demasiado deprisa y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo intentando agarrase pero sin encontrar dónde hacerlo puesto que yo ya no soy nada.

Tu padre y yo, cariño: un combate de fantasmas.

Quisiera ser más fuerte, pero no lo consigo.

Nunca olvides que te quiero

MAMA

* * *

Gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Espero que les guste es corto. El otro será largó. Se que esta un poco confuso (ni yo misma me entiendo) pero así es. Es su propio encanto. y yo creo que ya saben quien secuestro a Bella. Y si no es así no les podré decir.

Besos.

Nadiia16. :)


	5. Hombres de arena

Hombres de arena

Una voz nasal afinada por un acento meridional auténtico sonó por el altavoz:  
-Señores y señoras viajeros, el tren exprés regional en dirección a Tolón presenta en estos momentos un estado de sobrecarga inusitado. Vamos a retrasar unos instantes la salida para encontrar una solución...

Poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas, Emmett y yo acabamos decenio trae plaza -una forma de hablar, pues estábamos de pie- a bordo del famoso TER después de habernos librado de una muerte segura aplastados bajo un contenedor de carritos, machacados por un padre de familia numerosa al borde del infanticidio y violados por una horterilla de cuarta edad, condición que trataba de ocultar con el mini short y las chancletas con plataforma de llevaba.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, lapso de reflexión ordinaria según la gente del sur, surgió de nuevo la voz bonachona precedida por el cascabel de la SNCF:  
-Señores y señoras viajeros, no queda otra solución que viajar en este estado de sobrecarga inusitado ¡Así pues, nos vamos, abroche se los cinturones!

Lancé una sonrisa cómplice a los cuatro adolescentes apretujados frente a nosotros, con el montón de mochilas por encima de la pirámide humana como guindas en un pastel.

Cuando se menciona salida, El más joven, sin poder aguantarse todo una carcajada, que pronto imitaron sus compañeros, y la risa tonta se apodero el conjunto del vagón.

-¡Y os animan a que os apuntéis a expediciones de aventuras!-se desternillaba Emmett sin soltar la bolsa del ordenador que aguantado por encima de la cabeza a falta de sitio donde dejarla.-¡Ir a África, recorre China, subirá trenes impensables…! ¿Para que, chaval? Basta con irse a la playa. De verdad que en Italia están fuerte. Por Dios, ¡me encanta Francia!

-Atención al cierre inminente de las puertas- atronó la voz del revisor con un tono falsamente despótico-. Que se aparten las mujeres y los niños la SNCF, que les habla a través de mi, les ruega que retiren de inmediato los equipajes cuando sus compañeros de viaje quiera viajar… ¡y gracias por su extraordinaria comprensión!

Efecto Larsen que habría pulverizado el tímpano de un sordo precedió a un ~¡La madre que lo parió!~ que, en mi opinión, no iba demasiado al público, lo que dio más alas al cachondeo general, hasta el punto de que la sexagenaria que teníamos a la izquierda, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, lanzo dirigiéndose a la concurrencia: ~Ahhh, Me hecho pipí en las bragas~.

Con más de una hora de retraso, el tren superpoblado salió por fin del andén de la estación Saint-Charles en un ambiente de suprema alegría.  
Sin duda alguna, estamos en Marsella.

.

.

Después de 20 minutos de ascenso bajo un calor espantoso, llegamos a un pequeño edificio con la fachada de un ocre rojizo y situado idealmente por encima de la senda que seguía la costa. Antes de pasar la puerta del piso, Emmett considero que tenía que advertirme:

-Agárrate, chaval. A lado de esto, la naranja mecánica es pura discreción.

Abrir las 14 cerraduras y entramos en un dominio que iba ser nuestro durante una semana. Apenas había puesto pensé interior, cuando casi me ahogo.

-¿Y has tenido de que esperar 20 años para enseñarme esto, anormal?

Con un simple intercambio de miradas, empezó de nuevo el ataque de risa que nos había dado en el tren; pese que ambos andábamos algo deprimidos por aquellos días, Emmett y yo acabamos tumbados en el suelo, sujetándonos las costillas como si nos hubiéramos tomado cantidades industriales de psilocybes.  
Tapicería bicolor con motivos geométricos, apliques de aluminio, embalsada de tablero de ajedrez, moqueta caqui con estampado de burbujas, lámparas globo, sillones cóncavos de escay blanco y cortinas con flores psicodélicas; faltaba detalle: la guarida de tía Esme era una maravilla de diseño años 70 mezclado con un toque de artesanía provenzal y una ingente cantidad de horterada de un Kitsch subido, reliquias por rocas de sus orígenes italianos.

-¿Viene a menudo?-le pregunté, ya calmado, pasando el dedo por encima del televisor de la posguerra cubierta de polvo blanco.

-Fuera de la temporada. El resto del tiempo lo pasa en Aix. Aunque sus gustos echan para atrás, tiene una casita estupenda, este invernadero y piscina con efecto cascada. Eso sí, las tareas domésticas nunca sido su fuerte, y menos aquí: prefiere con mucho asarse en la playa mientras se toma un rosado.  
-¿Pero a que se dedica?-pregunte, sorprendido por las propiedades de la mujer cuya familia,por lo que yo sabía era bastante modesta.

-Jubilada de Gaz de France- respondió Emmett-, heredó de un viñedo en el Mezzogiorno que le compraron a proceder a los americanos (con eso fue con lo que mi padre compró el restaurante, ya ves), pero sobretodo lo más importante: divorciada con hijos de broker aficionado al adulterio... Se buscó un abogado de aúpa, no te cuento lo que debió de costarle.

Señaló con un dedo la imagen de la Virgen, una de estas baratijas horribles que cambien de color según el tiempo, colocada con amor sobre un velador octagonal de formica amarilla.

-¡El Estupro y la Oración, colega! Esme es rica de la familia, pero de un agarrado que no veas.

-¡Una cosa explica la otra!-dije bromeando mientras Emmett subía las persianas de madera clara e inundaban a los la amplia estancia.

Abrimos los ventanales y un soplo salino nos inundan los edificios nasales. Las cigarras de cerámica colgadas en las paredes hacían juego con el exterior, tanto que parecían vivas, brillantes y monstruosas sobre un saldo mandarina retro-pop.

La terraza dominaba la ensenada de R enecros, la playa y el mar, línea añil trazado como una regla bajo un cielo límpido, animado por unos cúmulos de buen tiempo con formas elásticas. A lo lejos un gran tres mástiles pasaba por el horizonte recordaba el dibujo de la lata de atún Petit Navire.

-¡Creo que ya no va querer marcharme de aquí!

-Si, dímelo a mí- respondió Emmett con la mayor seriedad-, que lloro a moco tendido cada vez que tomó el tren de vuelta…

Mientras él bajaba a abrir el agua, el gas y el agua, iba dejando mis cosas sobre la cubrecama de felpilla pardusca en un estado de alucine absoluto.

Aquella mañana habíamos salido de París bajo un cielo cargado como un heroinómano paso de la sobredosis; para Bandol el astro resplandeciente difractaba sus rayos entre palmeras y pinos de frondosidad exuberante, y estamos a 28°.

Respiraba pleno pulmón el perfume de las higueras y madreselvas, acodado en la balaustrada, con los ojos perdido en la peligrosa contemplación del cenit.  
Me había creado en el mar bravo, en los lugares del surf y con impermeable de marino, yendo pocas ocasiones había estado en la Rivera. La Costa Azul y costa vasca son tan diferentes como si pertenecieran a países distintos. Pero comprendí rápidamente cuando, instalados en cambiarnos, decidimos ir a pagar el Mediterráneo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

Ya llegar a las seis cuando llegamos a la playa y el sol se hundía en las olas. De todos modos, tuvimos que esquivar a familias untadas de crema y castillos monumentales de arena para encajar nuestras toallas en un rectángulo en el que habría un libro de bolsillo.

Cuando era pequeño, mis padre alquilaban una Villa en los altos de Antibes con la intención de que conociéramos una nueva costa; pero supongo que en esa época, en la mediamos menos de un metro, mi hermana y yo erramos fáciles de colocar.

En todo caso, había olvidado hasta qué punto las playas del sudeste, ridículamente pequeñas a cualquier hora del día, presentaban también en el mes de agosto ¡un estado de sobrecarga inusitado!

-Edward-me dijo Emmett al ver mi cara de agobio-, no empieces a protestar. Aquí, como borregos: todos van a volver a casa a duchar a los críos y tomarse el Pastis en su jardincillo. Dentro de de diez minutos, chaval, tendremos una soberana paz.

Emití algún sonido de reserva pero él tenía razón: un cuarto de hoja más tarde, la playa se había medio vaciado y la vista quedo despejada sobre un azul de Prusia con aspecto de albufera.

Al cabo de poco, en vez de niños histéricos, botes hinchables y conversaciones a mil decibelios de nuestras vecinas de toalla (Christelle y Marinette, memorables), pude ver por fin la ondulación del agua en su lascivo movimiento hacia la arena, tan distinta a la colérica resaca del océano... El sol descendía por el horizonte y llenaba de brillos aquellas extensión reverberante.  
Al contemplar a las únicas chiquillas corriendo por la playa con el cuerpo mojado, recuerdo que pensé de repente en Bella.

Aquel verán a se cumplían dos años de su desaparición, en 14 de junio tormentoso que iba a quedar para siempre grabado en los sombríos anales de Aquitania.

La ~Sección Isabella~ había quedado reducida a unos diez policías: si bien la investigación seguía adelante, otras cuestiones habían tomado la delantera en la escena jurídico-mediática, y la opinión pública, que se había movilizado masivamente durante los primeros meses, había abandonado la historia de mi vecinita y había dado prioridad a otra.

Para alivio del mundo, nadie a excepción de sus padres imaginaba a Bella viva -incluso su abuelo había arrojado la toalla-, y al contemplar a aquellas muchachas bronceadas saltando en la arena, tan alegres, tan libres y tan vivas, mi corazón se llenó de espuma.

Como sí quisiera disipar estas tristes reflexiones, una pequeña ninfa de pelo color ceniza abandonó a su clan de amigas y se nos acercó con un cigarrillo en los labios.

Tenía la piel color caramelo, llevaba un bikini color chocolate, sus ojos eran almendrados y su cuerpo habría llevado a un santo al infierno, pero no podía tener más quince años.

Desde el momento en que nos habíamos introducido en este perímetro, a las cinco adolescentes les había dado risita escondidas en sus pareos y nos dirigían algunas miradas de una discreción discutible; imaginaba, pues, que la guapa rubia había sido la escogida por el grupo para el juego de las exploradoras y me intriga a ver cómo iba a montárselo.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, pero no tengo tiempo. Tendré que dar mi historia en adopción. Odió hacer esto. Ya no podré escribir no tengo suficiente tiempo. Perdón. Gracias a todas las que leyeron esto, se los agradezco. Y tan sólo fueron cinco capítulo.!

Alguien que quiera adoptar esta historia avísenme.

Besos.


End file.
